smifandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Island (TV show)/Minor Characters
This is a list of all minor characters of Super Mario Island. Minor Characters Mario/Sonic series * Toadsworth - Toadsworth hosts the Awards Ceremony with Lakitu in some episodes. * Lakitu - Lakitu hosts the Awards Ceremony with Toadsworth in some episodes. He is usually seen giving the award winner a prize or a trophy. * Luma and Chao - Luma and Chao host the Awards Ceremony in fewer episodes than Toadsworth and Lakitu. Luma is female, while Chao is male. Pokémon series * Mail Chatot - A female Chatot who serves as Super Mario Island's mail Pokémon. Pokémon SMI Crew's Pokémon Many of the SMI crew's Pokémon appear in some episodes, such as in the two episodes, Pokémon Gone Wild! and Dial P for Pokémon. * Mario's Torkoal * Mario's Torracat - A female Torracat. * Luigi's Smeargle - A male Smeargle. * Toad's Karrablast (Shiny) - A male Shiny Karrablast who befriended Toad as soon as they met. He likes to call Toad silly names as a joke, to which Toad does the same. * Toadette's Shelmet - A female Shelmet. * Princess Peach's Zorua * Princess Daisy's Politoed * Princess Rosalina's Roselia - A female Roselia. * Yoshi's Minccino - A female Minccino who appeared in the episode, Supreme Trouble. * Yoshi's Trapinch - A male Trapinch. * Birdo's Octillery - A female Octillery who is nicknamed "Water Birdo". * Donkey Kong's Primeape - A female Primeape. * Diddy Kong's Monferno * Cheep-Cheep's Magikarp * Spike's Luxray - A female Luxray. * Pom Pom's Cinccino * Boo's Litwick * Dry Bones's Mimikyu * Bowser Jr.'s Dragonite - A male Dragonite. * Rockruff's Poochyena * Shinx's Litleo * Joltik's Pichu (Shiny) - A female Shiny Pichu. * Flygon's Tangrowth - A female Tangrowth. * Vibrava's Charmander (Shiny) - A female Shiny Charmander. * Magby's Charjabug - A male Charjabug who first appeared in Dial P for Pokémon. * Mudbray's Lombre - A male Lombre who first appeared in Dial P for Pokémon. Many of these Pokémon can be found on Super Mario Island. * Skarmory (female) * Trapinch (female) - This Trapinch is seen following Spike and Vibrava around in the episode, Basic Claiming. * Joltik (male) - One of the Bug Pokémon that Spike saw in Basic Claiming. Vibrava talks to this Pokémon. * Caterpie (male) - One of the Bug Pokémon that Spike saw in Basic Claiming. Seeing this Pokémon caused Spike to shout his confessional, "I AM SO FREAKING SICK OF BUG POKÉMON WANDERING AROUND AREAS THAT ARE BUSY!!!!!". Vibrava talks to this Pokémon. * Marshtomp (male) - This Marshtomp is seen in the episode, That's Off the Chain! * Pignite (male) - This Pignite is seen in That's Off the Chain!. * Grovyle (male) - This Grovyle is seen in That's Off the Chain!. * Servine (male) - This Servine is seen in That's Off the Chain!. * Dewott (male) - This Dewott is seen in That's Off the Chain!. * Combusken (male) - This Combusken is seen in That's Off the Chain!. * Pikachu (male) * Eevee (female) * Vaporeon (female) - One of Eevee's Eeveelutions. * Flareon (female) - One of Eevee's Eeveelutions. * Jolteon (female) - One of Eevee's Eeveelutions. * Sylveon (female) - One of Eevee's Eeveelutions. * Umbreon (female) - One of Eevee's Eeveelutions. * Glaceon (female) - One of Eevee's Eeveelutions. * Espeon (female) - One of Eevee's Eeveelutions. * Leafeon (female) - One of Eevee's Eeveelutions. * Tepig (male) - This Tepig is seen in the episode, Tepig Love. He is one of the Tepig that Monty Mole rid. * Tepig (female) - This Tepig is seen in Volleyball Showdown. * Wobbuffet (male) * Chimchar (male) - This Chimchar is seen in the episode, Attack of the 50 Ft. Yoshi. * Houndoom (female) - This Houndoom is seen in the episode, Demolition Doggy. * Sharpedo (male) - This Sharpedo is seen in the Seasons 1-3 opening sequence. * Rayquaza (male) - This Rayquaza is seen in the Seasons 1-3 opening sequence. * Karrablast (female) - One of the Bug Pokémon that Spike saw in Basic Claiming. She also appears in the episode, Volleyball Showdown, as one of the rival team players. This Karrablast also appears in the episode, Obstacle Course Confusion. Vibrava talks to this Pokémon. * Escavalier (male) - One of the Bug Pokémon that Spike saw in Basic Claiming. Vibrava talks to this Pokémon. * Piplup (female) - This Piplup is seen in Phobia Detector. Her color type is pink, differing from that of Piplup from the Starter Squad's color. * Oshawott (female) * Xatu (male) - This Xatu appears in Volleyball Showdown. * Dewott (female) - This Dewott appears in Volleyball Showdown. She was seen using her head instead of her hands to spike the volleyball, and argued when she was disqualified from the match. * Frillish (female) - This female Frillish is seen in the Seasons 1-3 opening sequnce. She was also the volleyball match coach in Volleyball Showdown, and disqualified a female Dewott. * Lapras (male) - This Lapras is seen in the Seasons 1-3 opening sequnce. * Chikorita (female) - This Chikorita is seen in the episode, If You Can't Beat the Heat... * Honchkrow (female) - This Honchkrow is seen in the episode, Phobia Detector, with a Murkrow companion. * Murkrow - This Murkrow has a phobia of bullies. It is seen in Phobia Detector. * Munchlax - This Munchlax is seen in the episode, Brunch of Deliciousness. * Smoochum (female) - This Smoochum is seen in the episode, The Sticky Outdoors. * Spinarak (male) - One of the Bug Pokémon that Spike saw in Basic Claiming. Vibrava talks to this Pokémon. * Ledyba (female) - One of the Bug Pokémon that Spike saw in Basic Claiming. Vibrava talks to this Pokémon. * Skorupi (male) - One of the Bug Pokémon that Spike saw in Basic Claiming. Vibrava talks to this Pokémon. * Venipede (male) - One of the Bug Pokémon that Spike saw in Basic Claiming. Vibrava talks to this Pokémon. * Charmander (female) * Gengar (female) * Goodra (female) - This Goodra is seen in the episode, Tug of Flygon, as a good friend of Flygon. * Rattata (male) - This Rattata enjoys playing pranks, and is seen in the episode, You Rattata Be Kidding Me. * Gothita (female) - This Gothita is seen bossing Pokémon around in the episode, All About Gothita. Vibrava and this Pokémon are bitter rivals of each other. * Zoroark (male) * Zorua (male) - This Zorua is seen in the episode, Fourth of July Awesomeness. He is one of the Pokémon on the visiting Poké Paintball team during the paintball Play-A-Thon. * Aron (male) - This Aron is seen in Fourth of July Awesomeness as one of the Pokémon on the visiting Poké Paintball team. He befriends Luigi in this episode, but does not join as a recurring character, unlike Munna, Musharna, Magby, Natu and Mudbray. * Linoone (female) - This Linoone is seen watching the tug of war in Tug of Flygon. Groups * Skarmory Group - These Skarmory are seen in the episode, The Tri-Armed Triathlon. Three of the Skarmory are male, and the other three are female. * Totodile Group - These Totodile are seen in the episode, Totodile Trials. Every year, the Totodile get together to participate in the Totodile trials. All of the Totodile in this group are female. Another group of Totodiles appear in the episode, Up The Stream. * Tyrunt Group - These Tyrunt are seen in the episode, Rock n' Roar. Most of the Tyrunt in this group are male, but one of them is female. * Sandshrew Group - These Sandshrew are seen in the episode, Haute Camp-Ture. Seven of the Sandshrew are female, and the other two are male. * Deerling Group - These Deerling are seen in the episode, Deerling Paintball. All of the Deerling are female. Category:SMI Characters